


all in one night

by anterogradebaekhyun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anterogradebaekhyun/pseuds/anterogradebaekhyun
Summary: so many things can happen in one night. here are just a few of them.





	all in one night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachxiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachxiu/gifts).



the party was loud and hectic. left and right, people were either making out, or smoking some strain of cannabis. definitely not completely heterosexual nor legal. but, here they were, rozanna and kelly, at the wildest graduation party in all the years of this seemingly small town. class of 2017, finally, they were out of high school, and now, coincidentally, at a crazy house party for all the graduates. rozanna and kelly were the famous duo, the best friends who actually didn’t split up after middle school. they were not the most popular, yet, everybody either knew them or knew of them. they were like those ads on youtube that you actually enjoyed watching and didn’t skip until the last second. luckily for the two, there were many people at this party who didn’t want to skip their ad.  
so, there they stood in the middle of jack dylan grazers house, a huge house, to be exact. he wasn’t even a graduating senior, he was a junior. he was just hosting the party because his house was gigantic, had a nice pool, and his parents were basically always on business trips, like most rich kids’ parents. the two held drinks in their hands, rozanna had vodka mixed with some form of soda, whereas kelly had just the typical party beer in a red plastic cup. the duo was surprisingly silent as they watched the party drag on. as they looked around the crowded house, rozanna noticed her ex, a korean exchange student, across the room sharing some PDA with some college girl. she downed the rest of her drink just by the sight of it. and then just as the music turned into some weird indie jam that some hipster must’ve put on, the boy in the blue collared shirt talking to finn wolfhard (the most popular boy in school) caught kellys eye. they seemed to be laughing harshly and loudly at something, but she couldn’t make anything out of it since the music was blaring. kelly kept staring at him. she couldn’t recognize him for shit.  
“who is that?” kelly asked rozanna, eyeing him down as if her life depended on it.  
“collared tee?” rozanna replied. kelly nodded.  
“hm. I don’t know, actually. I heard there were college guys here and also some seniors from schools all across town. he’s cute though, you should try getting his number” rozanna said, nudging kellys shoulder as she went to get more of the drink she just downed. kelly sighed to herself. she knew her best friend was so much better at flirting and just with guys in general. but with the liquid courage in her gut, she mustered up the courage to walk up to him just as soon as he stopped talking to finn. she walked up to him with as much confidence as she could and just said the first thing that came to mind.  
“uh, this, uh, this music sucks, right?” kelly said, smiling into her cup as she took a sip in front of him.  
he laughed, giggled even, “yeah. totally. I’d like to just be home sleeping right about now.” the blue collared stranger replied. kelly looked straight him, admiring his soft features and how cute his voice sounded. a little higher than expected. “it’s like nine though?” she said, questioning his comment. “listen pretty stranger, I am a grandpa” he said, giving her a small wink. she laughed at his joke almost instantly. her stomach was bursting with butterflies. she was immediately drawn to him and his charms.  
“so, handsome stranger, you got a name?” she said, putting her drink down on to the table next to them. before he could even reply, kelly was torn away from his presence by, yep, you guessed it. rozanna.  
“dude, what the hell?” kelly said, with annoyance spewing from her eyes.  
“code red. bitch.” rozanna replied, fear in her eyes.  
“wait, what? who?” kelly said, looking around the room, and bingo, she spotted him. jack. rozannas other ex (she has plenty)  
“are u kidding me? rozanna, this is jacks house, of course he’s here.” kelly snarks, obviously annoyed rozanna cockblocked her.  
“no, you dumbass—” rozanna said, turning kelly a little more to the right. and there she was. ellie hiyar.

“oh god. oh no” kelly said, her attention now fully on ellie, who wore the shortest, tightest thing you could ever imagine. not that, that was the problem. the problem was that ellie hiyar was the most popular girl in school. the meanest bitch in school. the girl jack cheated on rozanna with. the funny thing was, ellie wasn’t an everyday blonde white bitch with a clique of girls worshiping her every move. ellie was a cold hearted latina bitch who didn’t fuck with anybody (at least not with girls) in this day in age, the word “slut” was not a problem, if you wanna sleep with a bunch of guys, go for it, but ellie would snake her way into relationships and homewreck them, i.e. rozanna and jacks relationship, junior year.  
but the thing is, she definitely didn’t match to the dumb cliché of everybody being scared of her. she had many girls wishing they were her, loving her every move, ellie just doesn’t care, she’s like a lone rider, which makes her even more intimidating.  
“she’s a fucking junior, why would she even be here?” rozanna said, contemplating whether or not she should down her second shot of vodka.  
“I don’t know man, I mean, from what I’ve seen there are a lot of other grades here too. maybe she’s just here to party.” kelly replied, trying to figure out where collared shirt went off to.  
“no, I know she’s here to homewreck another couple. why else would she be at a senior party?” rozanna stated, fingers on her cup gripping tighter and stronger.  
“I don’t know, maybe you’re just mad and overthinking this.” kelly said, giving her best friend the same annoyed face she has been sporting since rozanna dragged her into this corner of the house.  
“ugh, whatever, I’m keeping a strong eye on her.” rozanna said, downing her drink swiftly, then leading kelly back to wherever she first dragged her away.  
to kellys sadness, blue collar was nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading. def not complete.


End file.
